


February Words #23: Disappoint

by StaringAtTheTwinSuns



Series: February Words (2018) [22]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Alcohol, Animals, Beaches, But I swear it's adorable, Cute, Family, Fluff, Kissing, Multi, Ocean, Parenthood, Polyamory, Pregnancy, Prompt only marginally related, Romance, Sibling Incest, Stars, Sweet, This list of tags looks really weird, Twincest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-23
Updated: 2018-02-23
Packaged: 2019-03-22 22:51:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13774284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StaringAtTheTwinSuns/pseuds/StaringAtTheTwinSuns
Summary: It's Leia, Han, and Luke's last getaway before their family of three becomes four. There's wine and there's a beach at night and they're all feeling sweet and romantic... until Han promises Luke and Leia that he'll get them whatever they want, and Luke decides to ask for the impossible.Part of the same general continuity as the rest of the series, but like all of these little ficlets, this one stands alone!(This one deviates pretty far from the prompt, by the way.)





	February Words #23: Disappoint

**Author's Note:**

> NOTE: Significant deviation from the prompt ahead. T rating only for poly-incest kissing. :P
> 
> Part of my fic-a-day prompt series for February and follows the same continuity as most of the others, but you do NOT have to have read any of the others to enjoy this one!

~5 ABY~

They’re alone on a beach at the end of the world, on this night that’s a beginning and an end.

Leia stretches her arms out and twirls around, like she’s drinking in the whole sky. “Just think,” she says, in this voice that’s like singing, “the next time we’re here, we’ll be four.”

They’ve never been here before. They might never be again. But the day after tomorrow, the baby’s officially old enough to arrive “any day now,” as the medical droid says. So by here, she really just means  _ like this _ . At peace. Away from work, from politics and war.

“He’s so big.” Luke wraps his arms around her, his hands cupping her belly as if he’s already holding their son.

“I’m so big!” But Leia laughs. She’s so happy, in this light and careless way she’d never thought she’d be again.

Han just watches. He’ll join them, probably, soon enough, as soon as the wine’s gone just a little more to his head. For now, he’s just trying somehow to believe that they’re his—that all three of them are somehow with him.

“So what do you think, kid?” His words slur, maybe, more than he thinks they will, and it strikes him as a little weird, a little sad, that Luke won’t be the “kid” in their family for much longer. “The beach. The ocean. I finally got to show you.”

Luke’s seen beaches before, on missions with the Alliance, but Han’s either forgotten or chosen to forget. “It’s perfect,” he says, his eyes on Han, his mouth nearly on Leia’s. “So… full of life.” Not at all like Tatooine.

Leia lets him kiss her, but then twists free of his grasp. “You’re drunk,” she laughs. “'So full of life'? I don’t trust either of you to fly me home!” She feels drunk too, though, even though she hasn’t had a drop since they learned about the baby. And she thinks she sees what Luke means, about life.

They’re staying here tonight, anyway, at the resort that sparkles behind them. Where saner, soberer, less-in-love people are maybe already in bed.

“Well,” says Han slowly, “you could always fly us. Take us up into the stars.”

He’s not sure if he meant that to come out sounding dirty, or if it would even sound that way without the wine.

But Leia picks up on it, and as much as her pregnant body complains, she folds her legs around him, her belly pressed against his back, and her forehead barely resting between his shoulders. She’s scared, maybe. Just a little. Of the birth itself, but also what comes after.

Maybe Han picks up on that, somehow.

“Hey. Don’t you worry, Princess. I’ll take you anywhere you need.”

Luke’s watching the waves, half-listening to their conversation. He knows he should  _ be _ here, but it’s hard. The sea  _ is _ so full of life, and the little life burning in Leia is so overwhelming. And the wine’s in his head and everything seems so much bigger, and so much fuller of things he can’t begin to understand.

“I want to give him everything,” he says, softly, in a voice not really meant for anyone to hear.

But Leia hears it, and she answers back, “Me too. I want to give him the world.”

Han knows it’s stupid, that he should leave it like that, because he feels the same and they know how to say it better than he does. But he loves them all so much in that moment, and he’s happy and he’s drunk and he’s in love. So he twists around, so he’s almost looking Leia in the eye, and says, “Whatever you want, I’ll get it for you.”

“Whatever I want?” She smiles.

“I’m serious.”

Leia smiles. “I know you are.”

“Whatever you want?” Luke turns around, and there’s a mischievous glint in his eye. “I say we test him. Whatever you want, Leia.”

“All I want is a healthy baby.” She laughs, and wriggles her swollen toes. “And maybe a foot massage.”

“I think I can do that,” Han takes her feet, and starts rubbing, and it feels so good she closes her eyes and raises her face to the sky.

“What about you, kid. Luke,” Han corrects himself. “Guess you’re not the kid around here anymore.”

Luke always wants to be Han’s kid, but he loves the way his name sounds like that too.

“What, you’ll make my dreams come true?” He sits on the sand beside them. His legs are stretched out long beside Leia’s, and his head’s almost on Han’s shoulder. And they feel just like one person, almost—the four of them. His family. His dream.

“Sure,” Han says, too casually. “Why not?”

Luke was planning to say he’d already done it, that this was his only wish, true already, right here. But Han's so cocky, and that cockiness is sexy, and Luke wants to see what he’ll do.

“Fine,” he says. He has nothing in mind till he says it, and then the only thing that comes to mind is the most impossible thing in the world.

“Bring me a star.”

“A star?”

Leia laughs, and shakes her head. “Han, you were asking for it.”

“Asking for what?”

“A star,” she half-sings. “Bring me one too. A star for me, and one for Luke, and one for our baby, too.”

Han rolls his eyes. “You sure you haven’t been drinking?” But he's starting to get an idea. “All right, fine.” He breaks free of her arms. This is the perfect night, after all. And if anyone can bring them a star, it's got to be him.

“Han,” Luke protests. “Come on. I was kidding.”

“I know,” Han says, and he's shaky on his feet, but there's nothing like vintage Alderaanian wine for confidence, and he turns it into a swagger. “You two wait here.”

Leia watches Han as he walks off down the beach, and looks at Luke with a wordless question.

“I have no idea,” Luke answers, and kneels beside her in the sand. The way he rubs her feet is different from Han—softer, less practiced, a little hesitant, but sweet. “Is… are you doing okay?” he asks. “I mean, with the baby and everything?”

Leia knows he can feel it, that quiet little fear that paints her happiness a muted undertone. Will they be good parents? Will the world judge them too harshly, for having this baby together—the three of them—at all? Luke's fears are different, stained by memories of Vader. But it makes her feel better that he has them, just like it makes her feel better that Han seems to have no fears for their family at all.

“I’m fine,” she says, after a pause that's really too long. The Force answered for her, she knows. “Where do you think he went, anyway?”

“To get us a star?” Luke jokes. “Who knows?”

Leia laughs, but she's glad she can sense Han. Glad she can tell he's safe, and not too far.

“I think the wine you drank is going to  _ my  _ head.” She kisses him, and he tastes like it, too. “If Han doesn’t come back in a couple of minutes…”

“He’s coming,” Luke says. “Over there. See?”

“Did he bring us a star?” Leia laughs. Such a silly, meaningless joke.

But Luke’s gaze goes distant. “He has… something.”

He can't really tell what it was, but there is something with Han, a little... spark. “Han?” he called out.  _ What did you do? _

But before he can ask, Han answers.

His hair is wet, and he's drenched from the waist down, and his sleeves are rolled up, exposing his arms. And he has this brave, crazy smile on his face, as he bows and presents Leia, first, with…

“A sea star?” Leia jerks her arm back. “Han, that’s alive. You can’t just… What if it’s got some bacteria that could hurt the baby?”

“Hey,” Han puts on what he hopes is a suitably offended expression. “Well, I guess I’ll just have to give it to Luke here, then.”

He half-expects Luke’s reaction to be the same, really, and maybe that's sort of the point.

But Luke's looking at it with this wonderful, wide-eyed expression that makes Han just want to hold him. Protect him. And never in a million years stop calling him “kid.”

“What?” he asks, in a tone that was supposed to be teasing and comes out too gentle instead. “You never seen one of these before?”

Luke shakes his head.

“It doesn’t like being out of the water,” he says.

There are tidal pools, down close to the ocean, and when he slides the little sea star into one, its presence relaxes in a pure, empty happiness—not quite thoughtless, but simple and open and glad and relieved to be home. It crawls onto the edge of a rock, moving just fast enough for the human eye to follow. Luke shakes his head. He doesn't even want to blink. “I didn’t think they moved at all.”

He doesn't notice Han and Leia standing behind him, watching each other watching Luke with a secret, shared smile that bubbles with laughter and pride.

“I guess he’ll be a good dad,” Han mutters, just to Leia.

“Don’t forget,” she says, just a moment before she kisses him, “you’re the one who knew how to bring him a star.”

**Author's Note:**

> So, this one deviated pretty far from the prompt... sorry about that. I was so happy about Mark Hamill getting a star on the walk of fame that I decided that Luke needed to get a star, too. <3
> 
> As always, thank you SO much for reading!!! All feedback including concrit is welcome.


End file.
